


Glorfindel Cheers Erestor Up, then Ruins a Perfect Moment

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor was crying, Glorfindel or maybe Erestor ruins a perfect moment, Glorfindel remembered to bring the wine, M/M, Or did they?, fluff and hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is surprised to find Erestor curled up on the bed, apparently crying over something.  What would make Erestor cry, and how can his lover make him feel better?  Fluff, absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Cheers Erestor Up, then Ruins a Perfect Moment

When Glorfindel entered the chambers he shared with his mate, bottle of wine in one hand and a goblet in the other, he didn’t expect to find Erestor curled up on the bed. Usually his lover was waiting for him in the chairs by the fireplace, and they would share the wine he brought before a heated round of lovemaking.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel called to the adviser, setting the wine bottle quietly on the table by the fire and walking toward the bed. Erestor didn’t answer as Glorfindel slid onto the bedcovers and lay next to him, draping a hand over Erestor’s hip comfortably.

“Kitten,” Glorfindel murmured, pulling Erestor back against his chest and turning his face toward him. He was startled to see chocolate brown eyes that were evidently red-rimmed from crying. The dark locks were damp from tears, and his cheeks were flushed. “What’s wrong, meleth?” He had rarely seen Erestor cry before!

“’S nothing,” Erestor mumbled, turning completely and burying his face in Glorfindel’s broad chest. He breathed in, smelling the dusky scent of sweat and the wild fragrance that was always and ever would be Glorfindel. “Just something silly.”

Glorfindel lowered his head and rested his cheek against the top of Erestor’s head. “I won’t think it’s silly, love. What is it?”

Erestor pulled back slightly and gazed tearfully down at his closed hands, which Glorfindel just now had noticed that they were clasped together, holding something. Erestor slowly opened them to reveal a small wooden carving of a horse head, broken cleanly in half.

“It was a gift from my mother,” Erestor whispered, feeling quite emotional and childish right now. “It’s just – today, it was when she…died, and now I’ve broken it.”

“Oh,” Glorfindel breathed, understanding immediately. “Erestor, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re not the one that broke it,” Erestor grumped, sounding a little more like the staid adviser he loved and knew very well, down to the last lines on his toes.

“Yes, but I know how much it meant to you.” Glorfindel pressed a soft, sympathetic kiss to his lover’s forehead, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Erestor sniffed, and then gave in to the comforting hug and blanketing presence of the warrior. Warm arms enfolded him, and he could hear the steady breathing of Glorfindel, the fire crackling slightly in the fireplace, and even the slight rustle of clothes and bed sheets.

“I love you, you know that?” Erestor said after what seemed like only a few minutes of Glorfindel patiently holding him and just being there. A rumble came from Glorfindel, a low laugh, and he could feel him chuckle. “I know, kitten. I love you too.”

Erestor hummed happily and lay there for a while longer before he remembered something. “Glorfindel, did you bring the wine?”

“Of course I did. Why do you ask me every time?”

Erestor wiggled his leg just enough to get it loose and gave his lover a swift kick in the shin. Glorfindel yelped. “What was that for?”

“You ruined the peaceful moment,” Erestor complained, squirming out of Glorfindel’s grasp and getting free.

“I thought you did that, by mentioning the wine,” Glorfindel complained, letting him go and sitting up to rub his lower leg.

Erestor didn’t grace him with a reply, but rather climbed off the bed and paused beside the dresser, glancing down at the broken carving in his hand. He remembered a time long gone by; a time where a dark-haired elleth would pick him up and spin him around, her face in a wide laugh…

“Erestor?” He heard Glorfindel’s soft, worried voice behind him and came back to the present. Erestor gently set the two pieces down and gave them a last indiscernible look, then turned and gave his warrior a smile. “Now for the wine?”


End file.
